Operation: CRESCENDO
As the Maths Mafia began to grow and swell, the League decided that something had to be done. They had received intelligence that Minas Music, secondary headquarters of the Maths Mafia, was being used as a staging point for an incursion, led by Emewafwawa. They discovered that Emewafwawa wanted to open the Chamber of Music and release whatever demons lay within, but in so doing had drawn his minions to his castle from their camps. The time for the League's attack had finally come. The Attack Begins Initiating something called 'Operation: CRESCENDO', the League's auxiliary fleet slipped in diectly above Minas Music and let loose a payload of Drop-Pods. After deploying their forces onto the battlefield, the League ships began to move into a more defendable position. However, Emewafwawa was not standing for an incursion such as this, and he ordered Host Chatee to deploy a payload of Rubarto Missiles loaded with MRE. As the League army watched in horror, all sixteen ships of the Auxillary Fleet were obliterated in a single missile attack. The Turians, Elites, Humans and Protoss on the ground continued the charge towards Minas Music whilst Dalek attack squads made short work of the Musical Defence Towers. Emewafwawa released his musical instrument minions to meet the forces of the League on the battlefield, and the massacre began. Despite the League's superior combat skill, sheer numbers of Musical Devices soon pushed them back, and the Daleks in the sky were destroyed by more Rubarto missiles. All seemed lost, but in a stroke of pure luck, fifteen Reapers appeared above the battlefield and descended on Minas Music. Amid the cheers of the surviving League forces, the Reapers destroyed the Rubarto Missile Launchers and made way for another League fleet which opened fire on Minas Music. The Tide Turned The League forces raided the city, with SpecOps teams managing to grab data files regarding Maths Mafia members and base locations. As the chaos raged, Emewafwawa pulled out his violin and began to play Erl Koing, which crippled three nearby Reapers and forced the League army into another retreat, however, the commanders decided to withdraw completely, seeing the Data files that they had recovered as enough of a prize to call the battle a hard-gained victory. As the League forces departed, Operation: CRESCENDO was deemed a success, and Emewafwawa began rebuilding his keep. Aftermath The League learned a lesson about the Maths Mafia that day, and from then on they deemed that outright military strength was a risky strategy to use against the Mafia. Instead, they commissioned a small team of warriors taken from different armies and worlds from across the Galaxy. Their original name was soon lost, they were dubbed by the opressed of the Mafia simply as the Forces of Good. Shirazzle Dazzle was their leader, with the likes of Spein, Noiall and the Goodfellas to support him. As Emewafwawa fled to the Crypt, in the hope of finally opening the Chamber of Music, Shirazzle's forces followed behind to engage him again. The War on the Maths Mafia had begun. Category:Battles Category:Wars